Harry and Luna Love Couples?
by braulio1670
Summary: Harry Potter starts his sixth year at Hogwarts and, to his surprise, discovers that he is in love with Luna Lovegood! But, with the help of his friends Ron and Hermione, he discovers that there is other things behind this romance not only true love.


Harry and Luna – Love Couples?  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley" said Harry as he entered the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Good bye my dear and be good."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed Harry into the train. They got into the last compartment where they met, "Neville!" said Ginny happily.  
  
"Oh, hi guys." Said Neville Longbottom.  
  
They sat down on their seats and talked about what they thought they would be learning this term.  
  
As the train started to move the door of the compartment door flew open. Luna Lovegood was standing in front of the compartment door.  
  
"May I sit here? They didn't let me on the other compartments." said Luna without looking like her feelings were hurt at all.  
  
"Of course you can!" said Hermione "But, Ron we really need to get to the prefect compartment."  
  
"Yeah, ok!" said Ron and they left the room leaving the door open.  
  
"Trevor!" said Neville as his toad flew out of his hand, hit the floor and hopped through the compartment door. Neville chased after him and Ginny yelled "Wait I'll help you."  
  
Now Harry was left alone with Luna.  
  
"Ginny really likes Neville, almost as much as I like you." Said Luna.  
  
Harry was shocked at how normally she said this.  
  
"Oh, I started liking you ever since we went to the ministry of magic." Said Luna not blushing once.  
  
"Well, I..." Harry didn't want to tell Luna that he didn't like her so he didn't say anything.  
  
"Here I made this for you." Said Luna giving Harry a card that had a beautiful smell. There was a beautiful poem inside.  
  
"Thanks Luna!" said Harry. He looked closely at her she wasn't ugly she was just weird. If she take her wand out of her ear and take that horrible necklace made out of butterbeer corks she would actually look pretty. And she had a lot in common with Harry. Harry started to feel a new emotion towards Luna. He started to like her too.  
  
"I like you too Luna." Said Harry quickly.  
  
She smiled weakly and sat down next to Harry and bent her head. Harry bent his head too he wanted to kiss her. And then they kissed. It had been a lot better than Harry's kiss with Cho Chang (That was all wet). Harry leaned his head forewords and kissed her again. When he leaned back again the door burst open and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville (now holding Trevor in his hand) came in. Hermione was shouting at Neville and Ginny.  
  
"You shouldn't have been doing that!" she said, "Kissing in the hallway! That's totally against the rules!"  
  
"Yeah, you stay away from my sister!" Ron screamed as Neville looked down at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"Ron don't!" said Ginny.  
  
Ron said nothing and sat down beside Luna grumpily.  
  
None of them were talking much anymore. Harry bought everyone loads of snacks and they were eating quietly when the door burst open. It was Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Golye.  
  
"Saw you kissing that Weasley girl Longbottom." Malfoy said to Neville and then he turned to Ginny "And I thought you had better taste but I can see I was wrong. Being a Weasley does come with stupidity after all."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! I'll tell professor Mcgonagal when we get to the school!" Said Hermione.  
  
Malfoy ignored her and said "Hey look! It's Loony Lovegood! What are you doing here? You're more of a dork then anyone here! And that is saying something!  
  
Crabbe and Golye laughed.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry. Everyone stared.  
  
"OOOOH! Standing up for your girlfriend Potter! Your ugly, idiot and dorky girlfriend!  
  
That was too much. Harry grabbed his wand and yelled "Impedimenta!" and Malfoy got blasted of his feet and fell through the compartment door. Crabbe and Golye followed to see if he's okay. Harry magically locked the door. And then he heard Malfoy say, "You're in big trouble Potter! My dad will escape from Azkaban real soon! You wait!" And then he heard footprints meaning that he had left.  
  
"You don't think he meant it, do you?" said Hermione worried.  
  
"Yes. Without Dementors it's easy to get out of Azkaban." Said Luna calmly.  
  
Hermione made a face at her but Ron said, "Yeah. Probably is."  
  
"I'm scared!" said Ginny. Neville put his arm around her shoulder but Ron said "HEY!" and Neville, very frightened, took it off again.  
  
The train slowed down and they reached Hogsmead station. They got of the train and heard the familiar voice calling "Firs' years this way"  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry. Hermione and Ron waved.  
  
"'Ello Harry, Ron, Hermione."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got in the carriages that are pushed by Thestrals, invisible winged horses that only a few people could see.  
  
"Harry what was going on between you and Luna?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"What? Huh?" Said Harry going red.  
  
"Yeah! Why were you caring so much that Malfoy was calling her names?"  
  
"Because she's my friend!" said Harry falsely.  
  
"Harry we know that's a lie! Just tell us the truth!"  
  
"Wekissed." Said Harry quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"We kissed." Harry said a little slower.  
  
Ron burst into laughter. "You kissed Luna Lovegood?"  
  
Harry became red thinking the whole school would react like this if they knew what was going on.  
  
Hermione wasn't laughing but was looking at Harry, as though he was crazy "That's really – nice." She said.  
  
The carriage halted to a stop. They got out and looked again at the giant castle. They entered the Entrance Hall and went to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with all the Gryffindors. Harry saw Luna sitting next to Cho Chang in the Ravenclaw table. Cho looked at her with a disgusted look.  
  
"Who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" whispered Hermione to Harry taking his attention of Luna and Cho. He looked at the staff table there was nobody to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.  
  
"Curious." Said Harry. "Maybe his just late."  
  
"Maybe" Said Hermione.  
  
After all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Ravenclaws settled down in their house tables the sorting began. After all the first years were sorted into house Dumbledore rose to speak.  
  
"So we begin another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bonds and Mr. Filch wants me to remand you that you can't use spells in the corridors.  
  
Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Snape. He will be teaching Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. "  
  
There was great applause from the Slytherin table but all the tables looked very disappointed.  
  
"Oh, no!" said Ron "not Snape!"  
  
"Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore.  
  
The plates filled it selves magically and they started to eat felling rather sad.  
  
"Not Snape!" said Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor boy that was in Harry's year. "Why did it have to be Snape?"  
  
"I guess nobody wanted the jinxed Defense Against the Dark Arts job." Said Parvati Patil, a black haired girl from Gryffindor.  
  
"Well look at the bright side," said Hermione to Harry and Ron "He's better than Umbridge and if the job really is cursed he won't last more than a year."  
  
"Yeah maybe he'll die." Said Ron "Please let him die!"  
  
"Don't say that Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
After they were full they went to the Gryffindor common room. Most people went up to bed but not Harry, Ron or Hermione. They started talking in the comfy armchairs near the fire.  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Ron "Why did you and Luna kiss, Harry? Were you mad at the time?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry "I started noticing all the good stuff about her and then I wanted to kiss her. She also gave me this beautiful love card."  
  
Harry handed Hermione the love card. Hermione read the card and then suddenly she smelled it looking like she had discovered something.  
  
"Harry, Luna put drops of love potion in the card. That's why you like her! Good thing this only affects boys or I would like her too!"  
  
Later that night Harry lay in his bed forcing himself to stop liking Luna but he couldn't. How could she do this Harry thought but he wasn't mad at her because he liked her.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He just finished climbing down the stairs when he meat Luna at the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hello" she said, "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine" he said looking at Luna wanting to kiss her. "Hey Luna do you think we could enter the broomstick cupboard for a moment?"  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
They entered the broomstick cupboard and Harry closed the door. Then almost immediately they started kissing. Harry was almost swallowing Luna. Luna put her arms around Harry's neck. They would have kissed longer if the door hadn't been open by Neville and Ginny who had probably gone there too make out too.  
  
Harry entered the great hall a few minutes later and sat down between Ron and Hermione. In a low voice Harry told them what happened.  
  
"This is bad, Harry. Every day that passes you're going to like her more and more!" Hermione said.  
  
"She must be a real cow to do that to you, Harry." Said Ron angrily. "But there must be a reverse potion. To take the spell of Harry."  
  
"Of course there is! But we will have to look in the library. And the soon Harry gets rid of the effect of the potion the better!"  
  
So after all there classes they went to the library. When he was climbing the stairs Harry got mad at himself. Why was he trying to get rid of his relationship with Luna? He loved her. No, he didn't. She tricked him into loving her. But he still felt he was doing the wrong thing.  
  
Hermione and Ron were looking at a lot of books trying to find the reverse potion. Harry only pretended to look. He was really thinking about Luna.  
  
After a while Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a BUMP coming from the library closet.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't care." Ron responded annoyed.  
  
"We have to care we're prefects!" Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, let's go have a look." Said Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the closet and opened it.  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione cried.  
  
Neville was kissing Ginny all over her neck. Ginny was giggling loudly. But they stopped when they saw the door open.  
  
Ron grabbed his wand and said, "Get away from my sister."  
  
But Neville fired his wand first. A fire red jet fired from his wand. Ron was blown of his feet and hit the ground with extreme force.  
  
"You will never destroy this relationship!" Neville yelled and left the library with Ginny.  
  
"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I hate that Neville Longbottom! I HATE HIM!"  
  
"Well don't!" Hermione said, "I know it looks extreme but it's not. It's not. It's NORMAL. Forget it! We still have to find how to make the reverse potion! Let's keep looking!"  
  
"No. I really want to go!" Harry said. "I'm tired."  
  
"But Harry we have to do this." Ron said.  
  
"I'll do what I want!" Harry responded. And then he stormed out of the library.  
  
It was a lie that Harry was tired. He was actually looking for Luna. He had to be with her.  
  
Harry looked at the big grandfather clock that stands near the EXIT door of the library. It was 6 pm. The rules of Hogwarts were that you had to be in your common room at 8. That meant he had 2 hours to find Luna and make out with her.  
  
Suddenly the library door burst open. Hermione stepped outside.  
  
"What is it?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry I know you're looking for Luna." She said. "You have to control it. You don't like her!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted going away.  
  
"Harry, come back!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry couldn't stand her anymore. He had to get ride of her for a while. He gripped his wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.  
  
A red light shot of his wand and Hermione fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Good." Harry said and he went looking for Luna.  
  
Harry found Luna in 15 minutes sitting in the Great Hall.  
  
"I need you now." Harry said.  
  
"Huh..." Luna said.  
  
"Let's go to an empty classroom." Harry said.  
  
Luna began to understand. "Ok let's go."  
  
They reached the charms classroom. Harry closed the door and began to kiss her, to sallow her. He licked her neck. She licked his. They kept on kissing for half an hour. After the make-out Harry said,  
  
"We're going to have to do that again tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, we are." Luna said.  
  
Harry got out of the classroom and headed to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't stop thinking of about Luna. She was incredibly great.  
  
When he got to the Gryffindor Common room the Fat Lady asked him,  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Luna" Harry responded dreamily.  
  
"No it isn't!" she said.  
  
"Oh, oh right it's wattlebird!"  
  
Harry entered the Common Room where he met Ron and Hermione. Ron stood up.  
  
"I can't believe you cursed Hermione! I thought you were her friend!"  
  
Harry felt sad and guilty. He looked at Hermione's leg. It was covered with bandages.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry said.  
  
"That's ok." Hermione said. "We all know it's because Luna used that potion on you! I know you don't like the idea but we have to find the reverse potion!"  
  
Harry's anger came back. He wanted to attack Hermione again but he controlled his temper.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Harry said yawning  
  
He climbed the steps to the boys' dormitory. When he got there, he saw a paper note stuck to the door:  
  
ROOM RECERVED  
  
DO NOT ENTER  
  
Harry ignored the sign and entered. When he got to the room he saw Neville Longbottom ripping Ginny's clothes. Were they having sex? Harry decided to go away and leave them alone. When he heard:  
  
"Help Harry..."  
  
These words came from Ginny.  
  
Harry got his wand and yelled "Impedimenta!"  
  
Neville got blasted off his feat, hit the wall, fell and fainted. Footsteps climbed the stairs. The door burst open. It was Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What's happening? We heard a BOOM and ran upstairs!" She looked at Neville's body. "Oh my!"  
  
"Hermione, Neville was abusing of Ginny! He was forcing her to have sex with him." Harry explained.  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked at Ginny's ripped clothes. Ron was about to hit Neville but Ginny said, "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"  
  
She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why Ginny???" Said Hermione also crying "He abused of you!"  
  
"It's my own fault!" Ginny said.  
  
"No it isn't! He was abusing of you!" Hermione cried.  
  
"He didn't mean it... It's my fault!" Ginny now had giant teardrops down her face. It was sad to see her so sad. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
  
"Explain, Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said sobbing, "It started when I began to visit Luna Lovegood. She lives real near my house. I told her who I "liked". I told her I liked Neville. And then she told me she liked you, Harry! So we decided to invent ways to make you and Neville to like us. Luna suggested a simple card. But I, I..." more teardrops fell down Ginny's face. It was so sad. Hermione was also crying. Ginny continued "I suggested that we put a potion on the card that when you smell it you fall madly in love with the person that sent it to you.  
  
Harry got scared. Was he going to abuse Luna too?  
  
"Hermione, we have to go to the library look for the reverse potion ingredients. Now!" Harry said.  
  
"Ok Harry! Let's go. Grab the invisibility cloak!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wait for me!" Ron said.  
  
"Me too" Ginny said whipping her tears "It's my fault and I should help fix it."  
  
So they all went under the invisibility cloak to the library. On their way they saw Filch and Mrs. Norris, but luckily they didn't catch them. They got to library and it was empty.  
  
They searched for hours and hours. Harry tried not to think about Luna and keep concentrating on the books but it was hard. He wanted to make out with her right now, but he forced himself not to go looking for her. It was bad for him if he did.  
  
"Why can't we find it?" Hermione asked. "It's a simple potion it has to be in here!"  
  
They looked and looked in about every potion book in the libary until Ron said,  
  
"Oh no! It's already breakfast time!"  
  
All of them went to the Great Hall. When Harry got there he saw Luna. He thought she was prettier than ever. He started to run to her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. But...  
  
"Harry, don't!" Said a voice. It was Hermione. She grabbed him around the waist to stop him from kissing Luna. Harry got angry. He wanted to kill Hermione.  
  
"Avada Keda..." Harry started but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"No! Accio wand!" Harry's wand flew to Ron's hand. Harry came after Ron wanting to hurt him badly. But Hermione yelled "Petrificus Toultalus!" And Harry fell to the floor like a statue.  
  
By that time the whole great hall was looking at them. Some were laughing. Professor Snape ran to them.  
  
"What is this miss Granger?" he said angrily. He saw Harry and whispered "Finite Incantatum!" Harry body got un-stuck. "Explain yourself now, Granger!"  
  
"It's my fault!" Ginny yelled, "Luna and I made a love potion! I made one for Neville and Luna made one for Harry. We never knew the boys could get so crazy."  
  
"You idiotic little girl! Luna Lovegood please come here right now!" Luna ran over to the Gryffindor table. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry professor I really am."  
  
"Shut up! You weird girl! When Dumbledore hears about this, he's going to expel both of you! You're going to get what you deserve!"  
  
Both Ginny and Luna looked at the ground crying silently. But Ron said something.  
  
"It was a mistake. Dumbledore can't expel them for that!"  
  
"Shut up Weasley! Don't you know how much trouble they have already caused?" Snape said, "Now I have to call Dumbledore to break somebody's wand."  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said, "If we don't make the reverse potion Harry will wind up hurting someone else. You can't leave. You have to make the reverse potion so this nightmare can stop once and for all!"  
  
"I guess you're right. Where is Neville? He will need to take the potion too." Snape said.  
  
They saw Neville at the end of the table. Snape ran to him and said: "Stupefy!" Neville fell to the floor. He was knocked out. All the Gryffindor students looked really scared but Snape ignored them.  
  
Snape carried Neville in his arms and Ron, Hermione and Ginny pushed a stubborn Harry to the potions classroom. Luna stayed back not wanting to interfere.  
  
Snape put Neville on a chair and tied him with ropes. "He will want to escape when he wakes up! Harry now I'm going to have to do the same to you!" He went over to grab Harry but Harry leapt away.  
  
"No! I want to find Luna!" He did want to find Luna. He wanted to rip her clothes off and do everything with her, even if she didn't like it.  
  
"Harry! Please don't!" It was Hermione. And she was stopping him from running away. This made Harry really mad. And when he was really mad he did really powerful magic even without his wand. Suddenly Harry heard Hermione scream. Her arm was bleeding. She screamed more and more. Harry didn't care. He just wanted to get to Luna. But Snape caught Harry and threw him on the chair. Ropes flew out of his wand and tied Harry to the chair. There was nothing Harry could do.  
  
Soon afterwards Snape sent Hermione to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can cure her bleeding. Snape prepared the caldron and went along adding ingredients. Harry sat tied to the chair trying not to think about Luna and he started to feel sorry for what he did with Hermione.  
  
"I have to get some ingredients from Hagrid's cabin. I'll be back real soon. You two!" He pointed a threatening finger at Ron and Ginny. "Whatever you do don't untie Harry or Neville!" He left through the door.  
  
Things were quite for a moment. Then Ron spoke.  
  
"She did it for your own good, Harry. Hermione that is." Harry didn't answer. He knew she had done it for his own good and he was extremely sorry.  
  
Harry jumped when he heard the door burst open. It wasn't Snape. It was Draco Malfoy and...  
  
"Luna!" Harry yelled. Draco was grinning and holding her tightly.  
  
"Let me go Draco!" Said Luna. Draco ignored her.  
  
"Is it true Potter? Is it true that you love Luna Lovegood? It's been the school hottest rumor." He took his fist and hit Luna around the head. "I told you I'll pay you back for putting my father in Azkaban! Suffer watching me beating your love!" He threw Luna on the floor and started kicking her. Ron and Ginny stared helpless.  
  
It was true that Harry was suffering but he was also angry, really angry. He laid his eyes upon a bottle. A bottle marked Poison. The bottle started flying of its shelf. It flew faster and faster and flew into Draco's mouth. He was forced to drink it. Soon he was falling, falling on the floor, paler than usual. And Harry sat there laughing. Ron, Ginny and Luna were staring, all of them afraid of him.  
  
Snape opened the door holding the potion ingredient. He looked at Draco fallen on the floor. "What have you done? What have you done to my favorite student?" said Snape desperately.  
  
"Professor! Please! Make the potion before Harry hurts anyone else!" said Luna crying and bleeding.  
  
Snape went to the cauldron and dropped the last ingredient. The cauldron emitted red smoke. Snape reached for a cup and poured some potion in it. First he opened Neville's mouth and poured the potion in. After that he walked over to Harry. "Drink this Potter. I'll need you to open your mouth." Snape said.  
  
"I won't! I love Luna. And I want to be with her forever!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I'll need help with this boy. Weasley come here now!" Ron came over to the chair "Open his mouth now!" Harry started to get mad again. Ron opened Harry's mouth but then let go yelling. "Ahhhh!" Ron said, "His face is burning my skin. But I have to do it! I have to do it for Harry!" So he opened Harry's mouth again yelling with pain and Snape dropped the potion down Harry's mouth.  
  
It was a weird felling. He felt his love from Luna dieing, dieing, gone. And then he felt really sorry for all the people he hurt. So sorry that he felt completely miserable.  
  
Snape carried Draco out of the room and through the door. Ron, Ginny and Luna were staring at Harry. Luna, who was crying a lot, spoke first.  
  
"I'm, I'm so sorry!" Watching her say this was the strangest thing in Harry's life. Even if she acted like a weirdo she was still very calm. Seeing her cry was like seeing a new side of her he just recently discovered. This made Harry forget his anger for what she had done.  
  
"It's okay. I know you didn't want for it to happen this way." Harry said.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry too!" Ginny said.  
  
"It's okay. It's all okay. Wait, no! No, it isn't okay! Hermione! Draco!" Harry had just remembered what had happened. Hermione was hurt and Draco was ... dead! He had always hated Draco. But he never wanted him to die. But was he dead did Harry actually kill him? He had to find out.  
  
Harry started to run to the Hospital Wing, Ron, Ginny and Luna following him. When he got there he saw Hermione sitting on a bed. Her arm rapped in bandages. She had done so much for him, and when a person cares for you that much you can't help but loving them. That's what Harry felt for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled running to her.  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Harry! You're alright!"  
  
Harry jumped on the bed and gave her a big hug. She looked at him surprised, but hugged him back. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You were trying to help me and I hurt you! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Harry it's not you're fault! You don't need to apologize!" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said "And Ron, thank you so much. You helped so much as well!" Ron smiled back.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry was about to answer when the door of the Hospital Wing opened and Dumbledore came into the room.  
  
"What has happened?" said Dumbledore with a load and angry voice quite unlike his own.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry said, "What happened to Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Snape brought him to my office. We discovered poison in his body but he still wasn't dead. So we gave him a poison antidote potion and the poison stopped circulating his body. But he was very ill even after that and had to be sent to St Mungo's Hospital. Now could you please tell me what happened? Snape said that Harry and his friends were the ones who almost killed Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Snape had said that. What an awful idiot!  
  
"It wasn't like that at all Professor Dumbledore!" said Ginny. And she and Luna started to tell him about the potion they made and the horrible consequences that had brought. When they finished Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"Now I understand. I have to say I am extremely disappointed in both you." He pointed at Ginny and Luna "I'm just not expelling you because mistakes happen. But I will take 200 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, write to both you're families tonight and you will both be receiving serious detentions. I must go. That is all." Dumbledore then left the Hospital Wing.  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Then Ginny spoke.  
  
"Oh dear! Neville! He's still tied on the chair. We must untie him! Come on Luna! Let's go." Both Ginny and Luna left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry, who was still sitting on Hermione's bed, went over to her.  
  
"I really love you Hermione." He said feeling his face burn.  
  
"I really love you too Harry!" said Hermione grinning.  
  
And out of the blue they both hugged and gave each other a long and exciting kiss. Harry knew he had started a new boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Hermione but this time he was going to keep it nice and slow. 


End file.
